countdown_to_countdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf
Leaf is a small leaf stemmed from a rose vine that Lillium sticks on Iris' head that remains for several pages. Life Leaf was born from a rose stem sprouted from the ceiling of an elevator in the Washington state lab. It is unknown where the roses were coming from, but Lillium suggests that there is a "...dead glitchy dude on top of this elevator." Leaf continues to be an integral part of CTC for the following pages, a prominent source of joy and hope for Iris in the following scenes. Leaf continues to join Iris to Begonia's house though she does not seem to notice him. In the scene where Iris visits Begonia's home for the first time, Leaf seems to be unnerved by the fact that the house contained many living trees and shrubbery that continue to sustain life through their parent plant. Leaf, seeing the fellow leaves, pays it no mind as he is content to be on Iris' head all while knowing that his water supply is evaporating quickly from being detached from the rose early on in life. Leaf's dedication to Iris is strong enough for him to believe that he does not need the support of a parent plant and he can survive on the love emanating from Iris' follicles instead. Death Leaf's death(?) occurs after Iris bumps into Lillium after escaping a bathroom, where Lillium takes Leaf and plucks him off of Iris' head while saying "The leaf I snuck on you is sucking out your life force." ''Lillium pays little regard to the murder of Leaf and neither does Iris as he just stands there with a shocked expression instead of mourning the loss of Leaf on his head. The affiliation between Leaf and Lillium is not yet explained. Leaf also experiences an extra death during Iris' bathroom save-point, before his official death. After being grabbed by a spawncamper, Iris is jerked back, forcing Leaf to fall from Iris' head from the extreme motion. When Iris respawns, Leaf becomes unseen by the viewer at first, leaving fans to believe that Leaf had been killed during the first save, though he is eventually seen panels later. The strong shall return. Appearance Leaf is born from a red rose vine and is yellow-green in colour under normal lighting. Leaf has a fairly typical leaf shape with a wide heart base coming to a soft point on the other end, which is quite unusual since rose leaf shapes are typically round at the base and not prominently shaped the way that Leaf is. One can safely assume that the reason for Leaf's unusual shape is because his character holds enough importance that he must be distinguishable from other rose leaves in any given scene. Although Leaf's texture is not shown much in the comic, his physical properties can allow him to stick to Iris' head even when Iris leans down to peer through a tree trunk in Begonia's home. Through this, it is believed that either Leaf has an immensely strong grip for a leaf, or Iris' hair is disgustingly sticky enough to keep a leaf in place for maybe two hours or less. Leaf, however, remains to keep his handsome appearance throughout his lifetime and even in death. Leaf Theory Through a recent steam on the webcomic creator Judy's picarto, a discussion took place to understand the lore of Leaf. There are many speculations on how Leaf will return to the comic as many do not accept the murder that took place in the latest update as of March 29, 2017. Leaf x Iris A popular theory circling amongst fans is one that takes place in the near future where Leaf has sprouted into a young muscular man, being a ''Florasona of a rose leaf. Many have said that they would regard this future Leaf as a bara, which seems like an adept descriptor as the translation for bara in Japanese literally means Rose. Leaf is also suspected to have grown up into vines that appear in a piece painted by the creator that wraps around Iris' body.